


Plan B

by an9e



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9e/pseuds/an9e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's definitely not the first time she's been to Max's room. It's just that she hasn't looked around all that much to really know what's on the walls and on the floor. </p><p>It's also definitely not the first time Chloe's heard this song."</p><p>or</p><p>Chloe has plans, but there's always something in the way. That doesn't stop her from having her fun though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo it's my first fic!! (kinda) Please be gentle with me!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> The song in the fic is [Forest Whitaker by Bad Books](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FePBV9F9vwI)!  
> This is really self-indulgent so please tell me if you spot any mistakes, whatsoever!! I hope you guys enjoy!

It's been twenty minutes since Chloe arrived in Max's dorm uninvited. It was a Saturday afternoon and she'd planned all sorts of things to do- watch movies, hang out in the junkyard, get some food at the diner- it was a foolproof plan.. except for one tiny detail. Max was- is currently slumped with a ton of homework.

 

So now she's just lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling while Max tries to finish all of it. 

 

Okay, so it wasn't  _exactly_  foolproof. Sure, she missed one small detail but it's cool. She can just wait for Max to finish then everything will go according to plan. 

 

Maybe. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

  
_"Okay, Price. No more surprise visits next time,"_  she'd thought as she covered her face with Max's blanket.

 

"If you're so bored, why're you still here?" Max had been antsy since Chloe knocked on her door with a grin on her face. Obviously, she'd been procrastinating her homework which is why she has a pile of it now. Two actually. 

 

_Two piles._

The blanket over her face muffled Chloe's half-hearted groan. She figured it wasn't a good idea to bother the monster right now since she was, well, kind of a cranky one. Chloe hates seeing her so stressed out but once she was, no one could calm her down.

 

She stood up from the bed crease she just made on the monster's nest and walked to the closet. She shouldn't really be doing this, but she just  _can't stay still._ Slowly, her hands crept into her pockets, feeling for somethi-

 

"No, Chloe, you can't smoke in here," well,  _shit._ What's she supposed to do now? With a sigh, she just walked around the room, looking at everything quite.. intensely.

 

It's definitely not the first time she's been to Max's room. It's just that she hasn't looked around all that much to really know what's on the walls and on the floor. 

 

It's also  _definitely_ not the first time Chloe's heard this song. 

 

So instead of disobeying her dear best friend, she tries to recall where exactly she's heard this song before. 

 

_I know you hate me too_

_You always say you do_

As the song continues, she squints her eyes further, crosses her arms and looks at the hi-fi. 

 

_And I know that you hate me too_

_Always say you do._

The last melodies of the song play, yet Chloe hasn't figured it out yet. The song stops and she's completely defeated.  _"I swear to God I will track down this song until I find out where I heard it before."_  


It plays again. 

 

_The second half, right?_

Then the music plays again. The same music from a few minutes ago. From thirty minutes ago. 

 

"Hey, Max?" Chloe's poking at the dragon, but honestly, this can't wait. 

 

She only hums, tells her to continue. Seems she's calmed down quite a bit since her attempt at a cigarette. 

 

"Is this song on loop?" She turns around, her boots making a slight sound against the wood. 

 

_I started a fight;_

_With the neighbor next door_

_And his pesky wife._

"Yep, why?" Max doesn't look away from her homework, still jotting down words on her paper as the song continues. 

 

Figures. They've been listening to this song for thirty minutes straight. 

 

_I know you hate me too_

_Always say you do._

Chloe's face lights up at the thought of her brand new, super awesome,  _definitely foolproof_ idea. She walks over to the desk where Max's face almost touches her book. She taps on her shoulder twice. 

 

Max turns to her after  _ages_. Okay, half an hour. "Oh no, what now?" Her lips break into a slight smile as she looks at Chloe's "I-got-a-super-awesome-idea" face. 

 

"Up, up, hippie," she replies as she pulls at Max's arms. 

 

"What? Chloe I gotta-" she looks at her homework, then Chloe. Homework, Chloe.

 

Knowing her best friend won't give up once that face is on, she just sighs and stands up, her pen still in hand. 

 

Chloe straightens up, puts her hand on Max's waist and the other pulling up their now intertwined hands. 

 

Max is still confused, or in denial. But she laughs when Chloe steps to the right.

 

She looks down at the previously-known-monster and sees her faltering. Next thing she knows, Max's other hand- the hand she isn't holding,  _oh my god_ \- is clinging on her shoulder. 

 

_You found a guy;_

_That is clearly the opposite me_

_With a black motorbike._

"Chloe, I don't think this is a song we should waltz to," Max said as soon as she stopped giggling. She really should stop giggling, or Chloe's bound to step on her. 

 

"And why not?" Head held high, she continues their steps, keeping their intertwined hands on shoulder-level. 

 

Max looks back at her forgotten homework, "Well, it doesn't sound like something someone would waltz to," Chloe closes her eyes and just hums. 

 

"A-and it's a pretty.. sad song. Aren't you listening to the lyrics?" 

 

"Just. Shh, Maxine," she says, finally looking Max in the eye.

 

_I know you hate me too_

_You always say you do._

"Max, never Maxine," she whispers, finally easing into Chloe's arms as they dance to the music.

 

This can do for now, she'll just help with Max's homework a little later. 


End file.
